Newfound
by blazingblondemannequin
Summary: Alexis Dhamrait is a girl with special powers. After her parents ditched her for being a freak, she's come to an academy in New York for people just like her. Read on to learn about her new adventures and friends she meets along the way!
1. Chapter 1

It's my first day at the academy since my parents left me. They thought I was a freak since I developed the ability to see and hear a conversation if I touched an object. I could morph into any type of bird and always had a pair of wings on my back and I had the power of Lumen. And apparently Lumen includes having lights beam from my hand like flashlights and the inability to take a nice hot shower. The shower never seemed to get hot enough any more since I was resistant to fire.

So, it was my first day and I was the new girl. The academy isn't for normal people like some stranger walking down the street in New York. It is for people like me who develop unnatural abilities, like Lumen. As I climb out of the taxi, I get my first good look at my future home. My eyes travel higher and higher trying to find the top of the building. When they reach the top I realize that it's not a building, but a castle that resembles the tallest church from my home town. I focus my eyes forward and walk towards the entrance where an escort patiently waits for me. She had a high blonde ponytail and has too much makeup on. She wears a work out suit as if she was about to go for a jog. "Hello Miss Dhamrait, how are you?" the escort asks. I cringe at the sound of my last name and respond "I'm fine thank you. You can call me Alexis" "Well Alexis, if you'll follow me I will walk you through your new home." I reluctantly follow her through the insane amount of twisting hallways that consist of many gloomy classrooms. It was difficult to see the details of the walls and ground since the halls were lit dimly by torches. The gray tinted windows prevented sunlight from beaming into the rooms. When the tour ends, she asks "So, Alexis, do you think you can manage on your own?". Happy to get her away and be finished with this tour, I nod my head. "Great! Then I can show you to where you will be staying now." 'Fabulous,' I sighed 'Another two hour tour.'.

The cold wind swept by as she opened the wooden door outside. Despite the fresh green grass out in front of the building, the courtyard was made up of thin dirt and hard stone paths. Matching stone walls surround the area. My escort added cheerfully, "Most students prefer to stay in their dormitories,". 'No wonder nobody hangs out here, it's plain out depressing'. I trudged through the wind, my gray jacket wrapped around me. "Ah! My headband!" I heard her squeal as she went to chase after it. I rolled my eyes and walk inside the tall building in front of me. The entrance was tall like it would lead into a dungeon. "Sorry bout that," my escort giggles from behind me. I almost jump, I thought she would still be chasing that headband around. "Follow me to your room, please. You'll get to meet your new roommate! She's queen of the house!" she squealed all the way upstairs. 'Even better,' I follow her up the stairs 'A room with a prep'. My escort unlocked the door and screamed. I peer inside the door and my eyes grow wide. Their was the queen of the house, blood from the squirrel she had been eating dripped all over her lap and covered her mouth. Her fangs glistened as she licked the blood off of them. She turned and hissed at the escort. "I told you not to bother me during feeding time, or you'll be my next snack" she snapped and glared at my escort. The prep ran away from the door, screaming. 'At least she's finally gone' I thought as I walked inside. A mischievous smile spread across the queen's face as she wiped her mouth. "What was that all about? Why are you smiling?". She laughed a little and said "It's fun to scare those preppy girls." I smiled along with her. 'I think I'm going to like this girl' I thought as I set my bag next to my bed.

She stood up and held out a blood coved hand, "I'm Zoe, queen of the house.". "Uh… nice to meet you," I took one of her finger tips a shook it. Then a boy's head popped through a small trap door that I had not seen before. I jumped back I shock "Who are you?!". He had short, preppy brown with a faded blonde streak on his side swept bangs. His blue green eyes shone as he looked me up and down. "I'm Ben… are you the new girl?". Zoe flipped her wavy blonde hair and sighed "No RBH, she's the Queen of England.". "RBH…?" I asked. "It's the nickname that I call him. It stands for rich boy haircut. Isn't that right Benny-Boo~?" Zoe smirked. Ben blushed as red as a tomato and stepped through the doorway. 'Benny-Boo…?' I shook my head. "Anyway, I'm Alexis. But call me Lexi,". "Alright, I will." another boy said as he stepped through the trap door. This one had short, dark brown hair with a bowl-like haircut. He had even darker brown eyes. "Hey Jacob," Zoe said as she tried to clean some of the blood off of herself. 'Well she's not teasing him… strange,' I sighed again "Anyone else going to pop out of that door?".

She opened up the window door to the balcony. "Aren't we going to go eat?" I followed her out. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for the signal" she looked down to the ground as she spread her bat wings "Oh right, do you want me to carry you?" she turned back. I smiled a little "No, I'm fine." I said as I let my hawk wings show. She smiled "Nice wings!" and looked back down "Oh, there they are. Lets fly," she climbed up on the railing of the balcony. I looked down to see two small figures riding a brown and white horse. 'Must be Ben and Jacob.'. I looked up to see Zoe already beating her wings and soaring above them. I jump off the edge and catch up with her. "Boy versus girls!" she shouted through the wind to the ground "Loser has to buy!" and started flapping faster. I laughed, happy to be in the air again, and go faster. It is my first day at this school, and if I can help it, I'm not going to be paying for my food.


	2. Chapter 2

As turns out Ben was the last one to the restaurant so he has to pay. "Oh, fine…" he sighed as he sat down at the red booth that the waiter led us to. I moved in next to him, as Zoe and Jacob sat on the other side. Looking around, I could see that the whole place made of wood. Framed pictures of sloppily painted treasures like gold and fruit were everywhere. "So, what's so great about this restaurant?" I asked. "This is the only restaurant that respects our kind." Jacob said. Zoe started again before I could ask any questions "We three are all from this planet, called Galia. There are supposed to be four survivors, and we're in search of the fourth one. We were forced to come over because-" "Hello, what would you like to order today?" The waitress butted in. 'Couldn't she see that we were talking? Whatever'. "We'll all be splitting the fried chicken family meal." He blushed as he said "family". Zoe and Jacob smiled at each other. 'Is that what they think of themselves as? A… family…? Hmm…'. "So, you were saying…?" I asked. No answer from any of them. They all were looking over at at a strange man staring back at them. He wore silver chain mail, with a a red drape over vest. His winged helmet was set aside on the table, and his shield leaned against the booth. 'He had some kind of a lionish emblem on his vest and shield…' . "What's the matter with you guys…?" I looked back at them. They slowly got up from their seats. So did the man. "Guys…?" "Run…" Zoe whispered and reached into her back pocket. "R-run…? Why…?" I frowned, getting a little scared.

Then everything began happening so fast. Zoe through down the smoke bomb and began to run, with Ben and Jacob following her. I quickly dashed after them "What's going on?!". The smoke cleared away and the man followed us. His metal outfit banging around and thrusting his sword forward. "Just fly Lexi!" Zoe shouted as she spread her wings. "Come on!" Ben shouted as he jumped on his horse and rode away, Jacob galloping behind him. 'No, I need to know what's going on. I don't even know if I can trust them yet'. "Lexi! Watch out!" Zoe jumped behind me, only to be stabbed in the back of the wing. "Argh…!" she cringed. 'Now I trust her' I spin around to the man and roundhouse kick him in the head. As he swayed back and forth, I punched him down to the ground. Spreading my wings, I picked Zoe up and began to fly. 'Who was that? What was she trying to say?'. The questions just went on and on.

~*Back in the dorms*~

"Ah, thanks guys…" Zoe sighed, lying in bed. "Hey, it was no big deal," Jacob shrugged "You're one of our kind, and we have to protect you". She smiled a little, blushing slightly "Especially you Lexi, you knocked that guy out… I didn't know you were that strong,". "Er, thanks… but it was nothing, I've been taking martial arts for years…". I scratched the back of my head "So… what were you saying… earlier…?". "Ah, well…" she began but Ben interrupted her "I'll tell you everything in the other room…" he said and grabbed my hand. "I'll take care of Zoe," Jacob said, getting out more bandages. 'Isn't it kind of wrong to leave them together? I mean, she's not wearing a shirt, she just has a blanket over her… oh well… I guess they are family,'. Ben pulled me into into his room, which is exactly like mine, but flipped around. The also had wooden furniture with red bead spreads, compared to my room with painted black wood and purple sheets. He sat down on his bed and motioned me over. I sat down next to him, on the hard cold bed. "Now" he sighed "I'll start from the beginning".


	3. Chapter 3

(All of the words in Italics are Ben's P.O.V. and are flashbacks)

"It all started when we were kids…" Ben began.  
~*Flashback*~  
_"Come on you big chicken!" Zoe giggled from the bottom of the pit. "It's not that deep Ben! Come on, we'll catch you!" Jacob called afterwards. "I don't know guys, I can barely see you…" 1 quavered from the top of the cliff. _  
_"We were all barely 6, just playing around in a field. Then Zoe found this cliff…" _  
_"It's really really easy though! And we'll make sure to catch you!" she called up. "Easy for you to say! You have wings!" I moved away. Zoe smiled and flapped her small wings, which she had just learned to control about a week ago."I-I'm not going to do it!" he continued. Jacob rolled his eyes "Fine, we'll both try to catch you" he said and linked arms with Zoe. He looked over at the blushing girl "What…?" "O-oh, nothing…" she replied._

"You could see her blushing…?" I questioned. "No, I'm just guessing… see, well, there is this whole marriage thing on our planet… whatever, I'll explain later…" he blushed and scratched the back of his head. 'What's with this guy and blushing? He's does it all the time…'. "Anyway," Ben continued.

_"What's that…?" I looked up at the sky. "Don't pull tricks on us Ben, just jump." Zoe frowned, crossing her arms. "No, I see it too…" Jacob said, looking up in shock. "Huh?" Zoe followed us looking up. Up in the sky was a black floating ship. It had silver line decals, and two huge purple spheres in the back. She smiled and snickered "It looks like a…" "…wrench," Jacob finished for her, nudging her arm. The ship eclipsed the sun, making the field and the pit completely dark. "G-guys…?!" I shouted down._

"Yeah?! Yeah?!" I was so excited to hear the story, I almost jumped off of the bed. "Huh?" Ben glanced over, chewing an apple. "The story! Come on!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Oh right," he wiped his mouth and continued.

_Purple lasers, matching the color of the sphere shot down. "Ah!" Zoe screamed as she jumped back from the beam of glowing purple light shot down. A purple puddle formed. Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the puddle. "What do you think it is…?". "U-uh, guys…? I shouted once more. From the many puddles on the once empty field, rose dark shadows. All of the shadows were in different shapes, some more tall and others short . Small black shadow balls faded away around their edges. However, they all had one thing in common. A hideous, and old white hand reaching out from what it looks like their right arm should be. It's covered in warts and has long bony fingers, ending in long, jagged fingernails. The purple goo from the puddle covering it, dripped onto the ground. Slowly, the began to loom closer._

"I'm sorry," I interrupted, "But what does shadow men have to do with you being hunted by that knight?". "Shush! I was just about to get to that part!" Ben rolled his eyes and began again.

_I began to back away from the strange creatures, "S-stay back!" I warned. But there was no need, for I plunged down into the pit. "Jaaaaaacob!" I flailed through the air. The shadow below held his hand up, waiting to grasp me. "Come here Ben..." said a kind voice. "Huh…?" I thought and looks backed down. There, in t puddle, was my mother. Holding her arms out, and smiling one of her warm and sweet smiles, "I've been waiting for you Ben, come home…". "Mom…?" I rubbed my eyes. Suddenly something swooped down and saved me from falling. "Whew! Good thing I saved you in time!" rang Zoe's voice happily. "What…?" I still wasn't completely sure what was happening. Jacob spoke from her other arm. "I don't know what those things are, but they seem familiar from a book my father read. They can read memories and shape shirt into them. You're lucky that one was just your mom, and not an entire dream."_

"After that we flew away from the pit, and over the town, where we could only see the glowing puddles and the shadows around town.". He got a hurt look on his face, one I never imagined he could have. I frowned, but let him continue. "I could still hear the screams of the town… and specifically my parents…". He looked out the window for a minute, at the glowing full moon, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "That's horrible…" I choked out. "But we still had a little hope, since we went to Magina, an old witch.

_"Here! Before the shadow things get here!" Zoe panted before dropping us on the ground. "I-I'm going to… rest…" she dropped to the ground, almost falling over. "Come on, we all need to talk to her!" Jacob shouted, with odd determination, pulling her in with him. Magina, a beautiful yet kindly old witch, sat upon her small stool, atop it a purple pillow. She always wore long blue robes, the color of twilight, covered in sparkling purple and silver stars. Half of her hair she twisted into a bun, while the hair underneath she let hang. Her aged hands were placed in her orb, looking at the swirls of green smoke. "Hello children. I have foreseen the future. Their isn't much time, so I must send you along with a message. Now hold still.". Instead of spilling out the plan, she wrapped a red and yellow string around all three of us, and handed me a piece if paper. "I'm sending you to Earth. You can read your instructions there." and with a snap of her fingers we were gone._

"What were the instructions?" I asked, holding my knees to my chest. "Oh they were really long and went on and on. But basically they said they said that we four were the chosen ones to save our kind." he said with a wave of his hand. 'Its nice to see that sad look off his face… wait…' "Four?" I cocked my head. "Yes, we must find our other partner. The other child saved from Galia." he slightly smiled. "I think it'll be a girl, with our whole marriage rule thing.". "Ah..." nodded and added with a yawn. "Oh right, the knights… see, they're this group-". I curled up on Jacob's bed "Eh, let me sleep, you can tell me about them later…". Ben chuckled as he went over to his bunk "That was the whole point of the story, silly. But whatever, goodnight." he turned off the lights and went to bed with a smirk. "Goodnight" I dreamily said, before drifting off to sleep.

_"Where are we…?" Zoe rubbed her eye. "Mm," Jacob awoke after her. "Come check this out, guys." I smiled back at them. They groggily walked over to the sunny rock I was standing on. Fully awake, they admired the beautiful landscape, full of colors, ripe smells and wild noises. It was breathtaking. "Welcome," I nodded "To earth."_


	4. Chapter 4

After waking up from a couple hour's sleep, I lay in Jacob's bed wondering how I had already made three friends and also managed to get attack all in one night. 'A lot more than the rest if my life combined,' I chuckled. 'But really… I can't shake the fact that I just… fit in here… I belong… I feel like I've known these three my whole life… I feel like… they're my family…'. There was that word again, "family". It seems so strange when you first think about it, but really, it fits. Zoe, Ben, and Jacob only have each other, and depend on each other. I finally manage to drift asleep after sorting through my many questions and thoughts. I wake up to the sound of a sink running in the bathroom. Propping my self up against Jacob's headrest, I look around the room. Ben steps out of the bathroom, fully dressed with shower water still glistening in his hair. I stare at the hem of his shirt and as Ben lifts his arm to dry his hair, I feel a strange tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach when I see a strip of Ben's bare skin. "Good morning sleepy head," Ben rolls his eyes when he sees me staring. 'Oh? So no blush this time?'. "You'd better hurry up because there is only 40 minutes until class starts.", he continued. 'My stupid female brain', I mentally hit myself and duck through the tiny trap door.

There Zoe sleeps, while Jacob traces some kind of yellowish-green paste on her wrist. He has that slight smile on his face, that he only seems to get from teasing Ben, and being around Zoe. 'Do Zoe and Jacob like each other…? I mean, I've only known them for a day… but still… Zoe always blushes… and Jacob has that small smile… does this have to do with that marriage thing Ben was talking about…?'. There I go again with the questions. Zoe smiled in her sleep, and rolled her head over toward Jacob. "What's that…?" I pointed at the jar of paste. "Oh, just medicine," his voice perfectly steady. Well if Jacob did like Zoe, he was defiantly good at hiding it.

I glance at the clock and realize that I only have thirty minuets to take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and run to class. I grab my uniform from my unpacked suit case. 'Good thing I packed this so neatly,'. Jacob closes up the jar and puts it on the bedside table next to Zoe, then slips out the door saying "See you in class.". "Mm…" I hear Zoe smile in her sleep. 'Oh boy, probably dreaming something crazy'. I shake Zoe awake from her dream and go take a cold shower. I prefer warm water, but surprisingly the water feels refreshing on my warm skin. Zoe is still in bed when I walk out of the bathroom, wrapped in my beige towel. "Wake up Zoe, jeez." I shine the lights from my hands in her eyes. 'Is that all my powers will be good for? Waking Zoe up?' I shrug it off and go to our mini fridge to grab a granola bar and a bottle of orange juice. She finally sits up and rubs her eyes, glancing over at the jar. "Huh? What is my dream cream doing here?" I roll my eyes, pulling my wet, shoulder-length, dark brown hair into a ponytail. "Never mind that! Get up! We have to go!" 'Dream cream? I'll ask her later…' Within ten minutes until class starts I put on the clean uniform, and grab juice and a granola bar for Zoe. "Hurry up in there! We're going to be late!". As Zoe drags herself from the bathroom, Ben and Jacob appear from the trap door. She smirks and poses in her towel "You boys~". Ben blushes, and I think I see a tinge of pink on Jacob's cheeks. "Just hurry up and change!" I shield Zoe from the boy's line of view as she changes and we all saunter out of the room with our heads down.

As I look at the room Zoe and I just walked into, I realize just how sexist this school is. All of the banners have pictures of men. One of them even has a woman getting beaten. Ouch, not the best school. Once we reach the classroom, Zoe gets called up by the teacher, probably to discuss the blood stained uniform. I hear random shouts from her saying "It's not my fault this school has a stupid uniform!" and "You don't let me wear other clothes outside the campus!" I sigh and sit down at an empty desk and put my head down. "Hey Alexis!" I lift my head at the sound of my name and look to see who called it. As it turns out, it was my escort, that stupid preppy girl again. 'I thought I got rid of her.' I sigh and lift my hand to wave at Miss Preppy. Too bad she already has changed her focus, she seemed to be flirting with some boy-wait, Ben? 'That little…'. The teacher calls for our attention before I can finish my thought. She drones on about announcements, while I watch the prep twirl her hair. Ben glanced at her, then looked away, unamused. I managed a small smile when I saw her pout grime being rejected. 'Wait, why do I feel this way…?'. There it was again, that strange feeling…

Then suddenly I hear my name. "Well, as you might of heard from rumors flying around, we have a new student attending Gamaida Academy. Alexis, if you will come up to the front of the classroom and tell us about yourself." I push away from my desk and let my feet carry me to the front of the classroom. I am silent for a while, looking around the room at my classmates. Up in the front sit some dorky looking kids, all smiling at me, some a little creepily. Around the middle left of the class seems to be where all of the hipsters and hippies sit, drinking coffee and talking about planting trees in the courtyard. Behind them sit a bunch of mean looking kids, and one of them is actually sitting on a smaller kid. The preps and jocks sit on the the middle right, texting and flexing their muscles. Then Zoe, Jacob, and Ben, all lined up in a column, each by a window. 'Now that I look at it… I sit right behind Zoe, in the back corner… also by the window.' The teacher clears her throat "Well?". 'Oh right, my introduction'. "Well my name is Alexis Dhamrait and um, I used to live in Seattle and I love to play soccer and dance. Thats pretty much it." I start to walk towards my desk when the teacher says "Oh, come on, there has to be more! Show us what ability you have that allows you to attend this school.". I walk back to the front of the room and turn around. 'Here goes nothing.'. The first thing I do is put my hand on her desk and close my eyes. I transport my mind back in time, to a conversation in this very classroom. One from yesterday, after school. I appear as an invisible ghost, just here to watch the scene. "No, sorry doesn't cut it and neither does I wont do it next time. Alexandria, this is the fifth time you have failed to turn in your assignment. I'll have to report this to the principal." I hear the teacher say. I spin around to see another person standing next to me "Yes ma'am." says a shy looking girl with mousy brown hair and freckles, hanging her head in shame. I open my eyes, returning to the real world, and turn to the class. "Well, it looks like a girl named Alexandria got in trouble here. Not pretty.". Everyone turns to look at the small girl in the hippie section, hiding herself with her blazer. The smile melts off of the teacher's face and says in a cheery but fake voice "Anything else for us Alexis?" I respond with "Well, yes." I spread my wings and morph into a bird. The class begins to mutter amongst themselves in amazement. Zoe, Jacob and Ben all and nod at each other, already having seen this power. "You haven't seen anything yet.", I say with a smirk. I return to my human form and turn on my Lumen. I shine the lights onto my feet and within seconds, I'm on fire. The dorks in the front row scoot away from me afraid they might catch on fire. Even this throws Zoe, Jacob, and Ben for a loop. They mutter amongst themselves and look at me with amazement. I distinguish my fire and stride back to my desk with a satisfied smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole class is sweaty as we climb the stair case to to the grand dining room. My uniform sticks to me as I stand in line to get my food. Somebody shoves me from behind and I stumble into the person in front of me. "Hey! Watch where your going, Clumsy!" the boy that I bumped into says. "Sorry, somebody pushed me." I respond, but he's already turned back around. I look over my shoulder to see who pushed me, and I am surprised to see Miss Preppy. "Yeah, I shoved you, do you have a problem with that?" she snaps, sticking her hip out to the side. "Uh, actually I do. I think you broke one of my wing bones." I respond thinking of how I am physically going to get back at her. I groan a little to make the trick more realistic "Oh, I'm sorry I broke one of your precious little bones," She says in a mocking voice. "Here, let me have a look at it. Maybe I can fix your wing.". "Ok," say with a mischievous smile on my face. I turn around and whip my "hurt" wing out, whacking her in the face. With a smirk, I pull my wing tight to my back and move up in the line acting as if nothing ever happened. I walk to the table where Zoe, Ben and Jacob sit. I slide in next to Zoe and stare at my burnt piece of pizza. When I look up I see all three of them looking at me with awe. "Um, why are you guys looking at me like that?" "It's just, no one has ever stood up to Stacey like that." Jacob says "Well, there is always a first." I respond "I guess." Jacob sighs. "Well," Zoe says, a little jealously "She just doesn't pick on me, yeah… she must too sacred…". I look over to the only person who hasn't spoken and see him staring intently into my eyes. His aqua blue-green eyes, staring into my deep chocolate ones. Jacob nudges Ben and that breaks his gaze. He blushes a little and turns back to his pizza. 'Oh, so now I get a blush. Huh, thats weird.' I get that weird tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach again and decide I've had enough of not knowing why I get it. 'I'll ask Zoe later,' I think.

The one good thing about this school, is that we have free-time after dinner, all the way until 10:30, which is "lights-out". Ben and Jacob have gone off to practice riding their horses, so it's just Zoe and I. She sits on her bed, with her yellow sketchpad open, drawing something. I sigh and lie down at the foot of her bed. "Something wrong?" she asks, still not looking up from the sketchpad. "Well… I've been wanting to ask you something…" I glance over at her, her tiny feat in front of my face. She sets the sketch pad down, and lies down next to me. "Spill the beans, sister." she says, propping her head up. "Well…" I blush a little and decide to ask something else. Is your wing feeling okay?. Ever since the encounter with that man, she'd let her bandage wing hang free in the dorm. She rolls her eyes, "Just fine, now tell me really what's wrong.". "I just, Ergh… have so many questions…" I rub my palms on my face. "Before we get into anything deep, because I'm assuming it relates to Ben, Jacob and I, did Ben tell you everything about our planet?". "No, I got too tired… he never told me why those men were attacking your planet.". "Those "men" are called Gahkkis." she began. "The Gahkkis overpopulated their planet, and needed more space. They went from planet to planet, trying to find good living conditions, but could not. Then at last they came to our planet. Using their advanced ships, they took over. Finding it rather comforting, they stayed.". I cocked my head, "Then why didn't you live in harmony with them?". "Well, they did shoot lasers at us… also… they've um, developed a taste for us.". I crinkle my nose in disgust "Ew. So can't you avoid them?". "They can shape shift into our beloved ones. And since we were all in hiding, we didn't know who was alive or dead…" she frowned and sighed. 'I've never see you with a sad look on her face…'. I frowned a little at her as she continues the story. "Anyway, the knight is from the 16th century, and when the Gahkkis came to earth, they copied all of the nights in sight. They now call themselves…" "The Dark Knights. Loyal to the Lion God." I said. Zoe's eyes grew wide "Wh-what…? How did you-" "I don't know… I just…". 'What's wrong with me? How did I know?'.

Zoe reached into her drawer and pulled out the dream cream. "Lie down, on the pillow." she said, almost sternly. "Wait! You've got to tell me what that stuff is first!", I said frowning. 'I don't even know what's going on…'. "Dream cream is something rubbed on your wrist." Zoe began, almost talking a little too quickly, "It lets whoever is rubbing it on to see and manipulate someone's dreams. Now lie down." she said almost angrily, opening the jar. "How do I know you won't do something terrifying?!" I yelled, bolting up. Her face softened, into a look of sadness. "Please… I've been waiting for this for years…". I sighed and lied back down "Fine… but if you do anything bad, I'll kill you." . "I'll only do what I have to," she said kneeling by the bed and rubbing the cream on my wrist. The the sweet lavender sent of the cream made me drift off into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 (and a half)

(Told from Ben's point of view)  
Drawing back on my bow, I aimed at the unsuspecting doe. No bucks were in sight, so this was the best I was going to get. I squinted my eyes, about to release my fingers. Jacob trotted by in his snow white horse. "Ben… don't shoot.". I glanced back over at the doe, where she was now nuzzling two young fawns. I sighed and put the bow back down. "Man… that's the third one today.". I slung it over my back. Jacob shrugged "We shouldn't be killing for sport anyway.". I smiled a little "I'm sure Zoe would like it, fresh meat.". "Yeah…" a small frown appeared on his lips. "What?" I looked back at him strangely. 'Why does he always frown when I mention Zoe? Jeez…'

"Hey man, I need to talk to you about something…" Jacob began. "Yeah?" I said, turning my chocolate brown horse to face him. We got our horses when we were very young, so they've been life long companions. We were supposed to name them after what we sought most in life. So my horse became Strength, and Jacob's became One. Her full name was One To Love, but he didn't want to admit that to anyone. He began to talk again "So, about this whole marriage rule…". "Uh-huh?" I replied, almost bored. The oracles on our planet would predict who we would marry in the future. The marriage would be arranged, but they would never tell anyone. Not even our parents. It's not like we hated the rule though, everyone was happy with their partner. But because we're the last of our kind, we basically have two options. Zoe, or whatever other girl that survived. "I know you're going to marry Zoe, so…" "Woah, woah, woah." I frowned "Whoever said I would do that?". His eyes averted mine "She like you more than me, you know…". "No she doesn't." I sighed. 'She likes you, idiot…'. "And even if she did, I don't like her.", I said, running my fingers across the feather of my arrow. "Actually…" I began, blushing red "I-I think I might like Alexis…". Now it was my turn to avoid his eyes. Jacob looked back up at me "She may be the one… but if she's not…". I sighed, still blushing and staring at Strength's neck. She and One had been grazing the forest grass while we've been talking. "I know, I know," I began "But I can't shake the feeling that she belongs with us…". "Yeah, me too…" he agreed. "Well, we can always use the dream cream test.". Jacob's cheeks tinged pink "If there is any left…". "Why? Magina gave us a full jar.". His eyes drifted up to the green tree tops, where sun peaked through. "I used some on Zoe when I was treating her wing… I didn't want her to have bad dreams…". "Oh…" I blushed again. It was one of those "girl things" that boys had to figure out themselves. Girls on our planet would always have terrible dreams around the ages of 9 to 15 when they got stabbed in a "sensitive area". And those wings were very sensitive to them. To break the awkward silence, I began to talk again "What did you make her dream about…?". That only made the both of us blush redder. 'Ugh, I should have said something else…'. Surprisingly, he answered "It made her happy… that's all that matters…" he smiles slightly.

Then out of nowhere, a man walked up. He had chin length brow hair, with thin rectangle glasses. He wore his dark green blazer, and khaki pants. "Mr. Edison!" I shouted "What are you doing here?". Mr. Edison was the only teacher we liked at this crummy school. He was actually sent to be our guide, to lead the four of us to a certain point of power, were we could overtake the Dark Knights. He spoke in a calm, smooth voice "The fourth survivor is in this very school".


	7. Chapter 6

I wake up, in a a room full of grayish clouds. As I looked left and right, everything was grayed out. Nothing else was here. I frowned and looked up at the sky. "Zoe! What's going on! Get me out of here! Zoe!". No answer. Somehow, my voice echoed against the clouds. 'This is hopeless'. I started running into the grayness. Faster and faster I ran, but the clouds just kept going on. I stuck out my wings and began to fly. But the clouds continued on. "Answer me right now Zoe!" I screamed, ramming into the cloud. It bounced me back, and I fell to down to the cloud-ground. 'Looks like I'll be trapped here in the cloud box.' I sighed and leaned against the cloud wall. 'What is this place…?'.

Then a I heard a stomping and a clomping sound. I immediately bolt up onto my feet. 'What was that…?'. I saw black goo begin to ooze forward. A giant bony monster stomped forward. It's tar-black skin clinged to it's bones. Part of it's rotting yellow-green showed through it's stretched skin. It's cold purple orbs of eyes gleamed as ooze leaked out of them. It bared it's sharp, little, dirty teeth. It turned toward me and screeched, as the ooze dripped closer to me. I flew up into the air, staring at this monster, panicking. "Zoe! Please! Zoe!" I screamed, flying around. The monster reached it's bony hand, with long unkept nails, trying to slash at me. The ooze poured everywhere. 'Zoe's not going to help me… I have to fight.'. I glared at the monster, and caught myself on fire. 'I have to be careful'. First, I lunged myself towards it's chest. It swung it's clawed hand at me, knocking pack into the pile of ooze. I started sinking into the goo clawing around and gasping for breath. It bent over, about to grab me from the ooze. I caught on fire once again, burning the ooze away from me. Flying back up into the air, I started panting.

'I have to rethink my strategy…'. The monster continued to thrash around, trying to grab me. I tried to clear my mind, while avoiding all of his attacks. The ooze began go drip out of it's mouth, and continuing to pile up. It's dark purple eyes, continued to gleam. 'It's eyes… the perfect target…'. I caught in fire again, and lunged toward it's eyes. I hit it's forehead, burning the scalp. The monster screamed in pain, trying to rub his scalp. I clawed at the purple orbs, as hard as I could. The monster screamed in pain, and lunged backwards.  
I bolted up in bed, panting and staring at my lap. 'Oh my gosh… I'm alive…' I looked up to see Zoe gasping in awe "Alexis…". I glared and slapped her across the face. "You said you wouldn't make it scary! I thought I was going to die!". She took her hands into mine, totally ignoring her red cheek. "You're one of us Lexi!"."What…?" I said, calming down. "You're the fourth person we've been looking for!" she beamed. "I-I am?! I am!" I smiled along with her. 'I am actually one of them…'.

Just then Ben and Jacob opened the door, along with a teacher. 'Good thing both of us were dressed…'. "Ah, I'm sorry ladies. But I'd like you four to come to my office for a moment. You're not in trouble, I just want to see something. "Jacob! Ben!" Zoe yelled and ran up to them. "Lexi's the fourth member!". "We know, Mr. Edison told us." Jacob responded. "Isn't this great! Now we can move forth and save our planet!" she grinned and grabbed his hands. Jacob smiled slightly as Ben nudged him. "Wait, so who are you" I asked, and stood up. "Where are my manners? I'm Mr. Edison, the science teacher, and the coach of the Ability Training 2. I am also your guide. So come,"

Mr. Edison explains everything to us, starting from the very beginning. "You guys are sort of in pairs." he says "Two of you were born one year and the other two were born in another year. They will be the ones you marry." I really shocked at this. I look over at my friends to see: Ben blushing with his mouth wide open, Jacob wide eyed and Zoe smirking. "I know everyones birth dates and who you will marry. I don't want to make things awkward for you guys, so I just wont tell you. But I will give you a hint. Alexis, you are the oldest and Jacob is the youngest." "But that is not important right now. We need to figure out an escape plan." "Why would we need an escape plan?" Ben asks. We all look at him with disbelief. "Benny Boo~, we need to get out of this dump. We do have a reason for being here. I must save Galia. I mean we must save Galia." I sigh and shake my head. "Always self centered," I say under my breath. "I am not!" Zoe retorts "Are too!" I snap "Girls, Girls, your both pretty," Jacob says. "Sure...Jacob," Zoe says. "Alright children, lets get back on task." Mr. Edison nods.


	8. Chapter 7

I sighed as I began to walk down the stone hard hallways, toward a certain classroom. I don't know why the school built them this way, they make it seem so cold and stoic. And it really is chilly in here. "Or is it just me…?" I mumbled to myself, glancing at a mirror placed right under a torch. My skin was very white, I might have been the palest kid in school. Then to my straight gray-blonde hair hung right below my chin, complementing my angular face quite nicely. The little mouth I was born with was in a quivering frown, placed under my pointy nose. Then my eyes. They were the iciest blue eyes that had ever existed. Looking colder and harsher than even Russia in the winter. I sighed, and hunched over. People always told me that it would turn me into a hunchback, but I really didn't care. I continued to walk down the gloomy hallway, finally reaching the English room, owned by the English teacher, Mrs. Danner. The door creaked as I walked in. "Ume!" she smiled to me, talking in her sugar-sweet voice. "Hello mother…" I mumbled, slouching over more. Yes, that was my name Ume Danner. Son of Abigail and Robert Danner. I also had a sister, named Syrabis, but I just called her Syra. My mother frowned, "Stand up straight, you have to look presentable at all times.". I sighed, standing up straight. She always nagged me like this.  
"Anyway, I have some news for you." she spoke, in a somewhat annoyed tone. "I've found a way to get rid of those little _pests_." she spat. Pests? I never thought of them as pests. Jacob was always quiet. Zoe and Ben could get annoying sometimes… but they weren't too bad. And that new girl, Alexis… I didn't know what to make of her. "Ahem?" Mrs. Danner coughed. "Oh right, sorry…" I looked back up at her. It was one of my habits to drift off into my own thoughts. She continued as an evil smile grew to her face. "As you know, picture day is coming up.". "Yeah, so?" I shrugged. "Well why don't we set up a "special" camera just for those three, hm?". "What about Alexis?". Dang it, I shouldn't have said that, now I've ruined her life too…. "Well, I was going to consider her, but I'm not sure she's a Galacian. I guess we can get rid of her as well. It's not like she would help us later.". This was my life on a daily basis. Mother was always fine with getting rid of the people she had no use for. "Now that I've spoken, you are to help me set up the camera at 9:00 am Thursday. Please sing the anthem, so I know that you're loyal to your task.". I stood up straighter then before. This was the only thing I truly believed in anymore. It was who I was.

_Swift as a shadow, _  
_Dancing through the night._

_We ride the dark black mares_  
_Just to bring you fright._

_Loyal to the Lion God, _  
_I will forever be a Black Night._


	9. Chapter 8

"There are safe houses located all around the world." Mr. Edison explains. "They each have this symbol on them.". He begins writing the two symbols on the chalkboard behind him. The first was a C with a zig zag line connecting the gap. The second was a swirl. "Some are caves, some are actual houses with allies inside. But the symbol will always be clear.". He puts down the chalk and turns around as Ben raises his hand. "Yes Rempfer?". "Um, how did you find the time to make all of theses safe houses when you teach here?". Mr. Edison sighs, "I actually had a life before this, Benjamin.". "Oh…" Ben sinks in his chair, blushing his trademark deep red, and mumbling "Not much of a life…". "I am still a teacher Benjamin, and have the full right to give you a detention.". I could see the look on Jacob's face that he really just wanted Ben to shut up. Zoe for once, was actually listening.  
Turning back to Mr. Edison, I see him spreading out a map on the desk we're all sitting at. It looks old and tattered, burnt and frayed at the edges. But big bright X's mark all over the brown map. I look closer and see that their is a shining red X practically right over the "You are here" sticker. Mr. Edison sees me staring at it, and begins to explain. "The first safe house is on a cliff in the woods." He points out his window to the forest. "There is a nice little cave, and a creek down the cliff. It will have all of the things you need for the trip, including a map for where to go next. You can stay here for a couple of days, but then you must move on. This goes for all of the safe houses. Do I make myself clear?" he raises an eyebrow. We all slowly nod. "Luckily, this one has a lookout station. Not all of them will. I suggest keeping two people up there to watch, and and emergency kit, so if there is an emergency and you need to leave, you can.". "Ben takes first shift!" Zoe grins and yells out. "Hey! How come I have to?!" Ben yells back. "Benjamin, stop yelling." Mr. Edison rolls his eyes, "Stop yelling Benjamin.". Zoe snickered. 'Ben always seemed to get in trouble, even if other people were doing something bad as well.' "Anyway," Mr. Edison continues. "I will contact you if anything goes wrong.". He hands us a lavender orb, very cloudy on the inside. 'Obviously the communication device, that we would be able to figure out how to use.' Ben begins to ask a question, but Jacob and I both shush him. 'Honestly, I was getting tired of that boy.'. "You will escape tomorrow during Mrs. Danner's class. This may be the last time I ever see you four, so good luck.". We all nod and exit the room.

RRRRRIIIIIING! The class bell leaves as everyone else runs out of the room, laughing and talking because it was the end on the day. We four stay behind and finish up our notes, as our Science teacher, Mrs. Janee tells us to leave when we are finished. She also leaves, the sound of her heels clicking the stone floor fading. Zoe immeadeatly jumps up when we are alone. "We need to think of a plan.". We all nod. "But it's not safe to talk here, lets go back to our rooms." I speak up.  
The four of us head back to Zoe and my room, making sure the doors are locked. The blinds are always down anyway, because Zoe hates the sun. "Can we light the candles?" Zoe grins. I roll my eyes. That means she just wants to do another evil chant thing. "Not now.". She sighs and her eyes dart to a mouse scampering along in the corner. With a gleam in her eyes, she grabs it and begins gnawing on it. "Don't make too much of a mess, I just cleaned this floor.". "Yeah, yeah." she rolls her eyes. "So, the plan?" Jacob asks. "Right". I lay out the map Mr. Edison showed us, and then a school map. "We need to easily go into the woods, without much notice.". Ben says "Well the closest room to the woods is the English room,". "Yeah, but that's on the second floor." Jacob cocks his head. "So the girls could fly, but how would we get down on our horses?". "Hmm…". We all think as Zoe finishes off her mouse, licking the blood off of her lips. "I guess we don't have to escape from the English room…". "But keep in mind that we all sit right next to the windows in that class. So it would be easiest." Jacob says. "But why would that matter if the whole class is there?" Ben asks, "We didn't want to attract attention, right?". "Well, we could always wait until Mrs. Danner and the rest of the class leave." Zoe says. "But we have math class after that, I'm really good at math… I also need to prove to everyone that I take it, after that joke Mrs. Janee made.". In class that day, we were assigned a booklet to create, but the page numbers on the instruction sheet were wrong. So Ben had asked about it, just to clarify that it was 10 pages instead of 9. To which Mrs. Janee replied: "Yes, 10 pages. You take Math, right Ben?". That was pretty funny…'. Zoe giggled at the thought as I smiled over at her. "Get over it Ben, we're trying to escape." Jacob rolled his eyes then looked to me, "Mrs. Danner always goes to the teachers' lounge after our class though.". I nodded, "Yeah, Zoe and I could fly out of the window, while you whistle for your horses. Then we'll set you down on them, and you can follow us while we fly.". I smiled. 'What a good plan'. Zoe shook her head, "How could they see us flying over all of those trees? Plus, we're a lot faster than them.". 'She just had to ruin it…'.  
We continued to debate the plan for hours on end, with people developing plans, and others shooting them down with problems. But finally, we had figured out the perfect plan. "Alright, lets go over this again." I sighed, finally relieved that we had a plan. "Jacob and Ben will prepare their horses to ride at their free period, and put some of our stuff in the saddle bags.". The boys nod. "Zoe and I will wait after our flying class up on the roof. Since the sun will be behind us, when you see a hawk wing shadow, begin riding into the woods and we will fly. If it's bad weather that day, our flying class will be canceled, and we'll just meet you down in the stables. Got it?". They all have a slight smile as they give thumbs-up. Zoe yawns. "God, what time is it?". She glances over at the digital clock as her eyes widen "10:15?!". "Shh! You'll wake up the people next door!" I whisper-shout, and then I look back at the boys. They're just awkwardly sitting there. "Would you guys like to spend that night? We have some real food in that fridge, and we can share the beds.". 'I don't know why I asked them to do that… shoot! I better come up with a reason why!'. They were both blushing, Ben a lot more than Jacob. Zoe had a small smile on her face. "J-just so we can practice sleeping close to each other! You know, like for the safe houses and stuff…". I blush slightly. 'Good going Alexis…'. "Doesn't sound bad to me…" Jacob speaks up. "Yeah…" Ben answers. Zoe's grin widens. "I'm going to take a shower, anyone who wants to can join me~". I shove her into the bathroom and lock the door. "I don't think so missy.".  
After having a fancy dinner with the boys of chicken and orange soda, we all go to bed. Jacob was with Zoe, and I was with Ben. Ben had fallen asleep quickly, so I turned my head to watch Zoe and Jacob. Zoe had also fallen asleep, probably exhausted from doing nothing. However, she seemed to be having a bad dream or something, because she was whimpering and all curled up. Jacob was still awake, with his arms wrapped around her, rubbing the dream cream on her wrist. "Shh…" I could hear him coo. 'So that's what he was using the dream cream for, to make Zoe have better dreams. He's manipulating her mind though, so I wonder what he is doing to make her calm down.'. "Hmm…" she stopped whimpering and uncurled, a small smile on her face. I frowned back. 'Her and her stupid lovey dovey time…'.  
"Hey, you okay?" Ben whispered in my ear. I almost jumped out of the bed "A-ah! Oh… Ben, I thought you were asleep…". "No, I'm awake. Anyway, are you okay?". His blue-green eyes stared slightly worriedly at me. I smiled on the inside. 'Who knew he could care this much about me?'. "Just fine, thank you." I sighed, and rubbed my arms. Sometimes Lumen would make me really cold, but there was nothing I could do about it. "You cold…?" Ben asked again. "Well, a little…". He quietly pulled the purple covers up, and wrapped his arms around me. 'He's probably blushing, but it's too dark to tell…'. "B-Better…?" he gulped. "Yes, thank you." I smiled slightly, closing my eyes. Even if I couldn't feel any difference in temperature, I liked to be in his arms. "Goodnight Benny-boo.". He happily sighed. "Goodnight".


	10. Chapter 9

I wake up up to my annoying alarm clock blaring in my ear. I swat it across my night stand by accident and reach to press the snooze button. "Time to get up, Sexy Lexi." I look up to see Zoe clad in a tight, red dress that shows of her curves and a neck line that comes down to show a decent amount of cleavage. She is leaning over me with a huge smile stretching from ear to ear. " Her eyes drift down to Ben's arms locked protectively around my waist. "Ooh, you've got it goin' on with Benny-boo, don't cha?". I unlock his hands and gently set them on his pillow. I rub my eyes as push my self up the stone wall behind my bed and look up at Zoe, "Why are you dressed like that?" "It's picture day, silly. Now get up and let me get you ready." I push an eyebrow up and cock my head to one side. She rolls her eyes, "I want you to actually look good today. So come on." She pulls out a purple lace, square neck dress that goes just below my knees. When I try on the semi-comfortable dress, the purple cloth clings to my body just as much as it does to Zoe. She applies a neutral gloss to my lips and brown mascara to compliment my dark chocolate eyes. When Zoe isn't looking, I pull on a pair of short shorts under my dress just in case anything happens.

I go sit back on my bed and ruffle Ben's messy hair. He lets out a soft moan and pushes his head further into my hand. "Time to wake up Benny-boo." This time he lets out a louder moan, clearly out of disapproval. "But I don't want to get up.". "I didn't want to either, but it's picture day, and we kind have to go to to go to that."."Ughawiugkiugsk" he mumbles, pulling himself out of bed. "Will you speak English please?". "Meh, it's Monday."."Whatever." I cross my arms start to walk over to the trapped door when suddenly I freeze, feeling an arm sliding around my waist. Ben leans down and whispers "Good morning, hottie.", is his breath tickling the bare skin on my neck. I feel butterflies form in my stomach and blush. 'Why am I feeling this way? Ugg, stupid teenage hormones.' Bens blue-green eyes look intently into mine as I say, " Come on, Pea-Brain, you've got to get ready." I walk him to the trapped door and gently slide out of his grasp. Ben disappears into his room, followed closely by Jacob.

Five minutes later, we are all ready to go. When I see Zoe lean down to get a pair of shoes, her dress hikes up a little bit, so I tell her to put some shorts on in case that happens again. "Yeah, ok." she rolls her eyes. After Zoe is finished, we all trudge down the hallways to pictures. We wait in line not saying a word to each other because we are so tired from last nights planning.

"Ben Rempfer" a monotone voice says "Urg, why does this line have to be so long?" Zoe says as she adjusts her dress. The voice doesn't stop. "Jacob Parker, Zoe Ryan, and Alexis Dhamrait." I scrunch my eyebrows together, confused. "Why are we all in the same picture?" I whisper to Zoe as we follow Jacob to the photo booth. "I don't know." She responds under her breath. I can tell she is wondering the same thing as the photographer lines us up for the picture. He puts us all in a line from left to right, Ben first. As he is positioning me, I catch a glimpse under his hat and let out a small gasp. As the photographer walk back to the camera I say to Zoe: "That was one of the students" She doesn't get a chance to respond before a dart comes flying out of the camera lens, heading strait for Ben's heart. Lucky enough for him, he was bending down to tie his shoe. Ben scream like a little girl and pulls the first thing he can grab in front of him. Unfortunately, that just so happened to be me, I was his meat shield. "What the heck Ben?!"

Darts continue to fly as we run out of the library and down to the stables. The boys grab their horses and gallop as fast as possible into the woods, to our first safe place. Zoe and I fly at top speed, staying low to the ground in case anyone saw us. It was New York after all.

I make it to the cave first, tumbling in and landing on our food supply. Zoe comes in about ten seconds later than me, landing graceful, and smirking at my position. Her dress is ripped at the bottom, so only half of it is still there, making it a cute top. I just so happened to to do the same thing because it was restricting me from flying. 'So much for the plan, now we have no extra supplies and torn dresses, though, they do make cute tops."

By the time the boys make it to the cave I am standing up with my arms crossed staring daggers at Ben. The boys cloths are ripped up in places and there are bloody scratch marks all over their faces and chests. "What?" He asks, obviously oblivious to what he did in the library "Why did you do that?". "Do what?". "Why did you use me as a meat shield back in the library?". "I'm sorry, it's just I flipped out, I'm sorry." He repeats, "It's just-". He doesn't get to finish because I let out a low groan and clutch my stomach. "Cat got your tongue?" I glare at him and pull a dart out of my side and throw it on the ground at his feet. His eyes widen at the sight of it and raises his head to tell me something but I'm already gone. Zoe sighs and says "I'll go talk to her."

Storming down the cave and to the ground, I walk off a little, then finally coming to a stream. I hadn't taken a shower in a couple days, and the water would probably help me cool off. Slipping off all my clothes, I climb into the cool river's water and let out a sigh of relief, closing my eyes. When I open them, Zoe's taking off her own clothes and getting into the stream next to me.

"Hey," she says in a soft voice. "Hey…" I reply back. "Are you alright?" she tilts her head. "Yeah I'm fine, the dart didn't go deep enough to affect me.". "Well good but… I sorta meant how you're feeling towards Ben.". I cross my arms, making the water ripple, "I just thought it was stupid and careless how he just immediately grabbed me to shield himself.". "Yeah that was rather stupid. But you still have to realize it was a shocking situation, none of us expected it. He just got scared.". "So? Couldn't have he grabbed something else? Or ducked down under the librarian's desk?". "Lexi, you're not getting the point. It was the quickest possible thing to do. If you were in his shoes, what would you have done?". "Probably ducked down or ran away," I start drawing circles in the water with my finger, "But I see your point.". Zoe smiled a little, "Good.". I turn to her, sighing, "I guess I just got really upset that it was him because-".

I'm cut off by Ben walking up, "Lexi, really I am- uh…" he blushes a deep red, noticing we're both naked. He quickly moves his hands in front of his eyes. "Honestly Benjamin," I grab my clothes and get out of the water, giving him a little shove as I walk back to the cave. Zoe follows with a somewhat annoyed look on her face, you could tell she wanted to tease him, it just wasn't the right time. We finally get back to the cave, Jacob's there, sitting and making a fire. Looking up at us, he blushes, then looks back down at his fire. "Sorry, we didn't bring anything to dry off with." I sigh, walking towards the back of the cave to change with Zoe. Looking back to make sure I didn't drop my underwear or something, I see Jacob looking back up as Zoe walks by. 'Oh god, I hope it doesn't turn into one of those kinds of relationships. But I guess boys have hormones too.'.

After that, we all began settling into the cave, dispersing the items Mr. Edison had left us, and setting up our beds for the night. Apparently Ben had find some kind of wild foul on the way back from the stream, so after Jacob started the fire, we cooked and had that for dinner. By the time dark began to fall, we were finishing up our meals. "Mm, I wish Mr. Edison had called us tonight on that orby thingy." Ben said, licking his fingers. "Yeah that would have been nice, you think he would have known that we had to leave in such a hurry." Jacob replied. "Mmm, tastes like rat~" Zoe smiles, still eating a piece of her food. I slowly push the rest of mine away, "Maybe it's because he thinks we'll be fine. Whatever, he'll probably call soon. But we should all get some sleep, it's been a rough day for all of us.". We each slip into our pajamas, as I leave the cave to go to the bathroom. While I'm walking, I decide that I'll sleep next to Ben tonight, but I haven't forgiven him completely.

Returning back to the cave entrance, I notice Zoe and Jacob lying next to each other. Zoe doesn't notice I'm there because she's looking at Jacob, and he's asleep. Out of nowhere, she wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his, and smashing her pink lips to his. And even more unexpectedly, Jacob wraps one arm low around her waist, and the other stroking her hair, clearly enjoying the kiss. Zoe blushes almost as deep as Ben, pushing him off and looking at him strangely. She then quickly turn over, curling up. Jacob frowns, muttering and cursing at himself under his breath. 'Eeesh…' I make a face, walking away and getting into my own bed. Despite me sleeping on a hard rock, it isn't long until I drift off to sleep.


End file.
